The Execution
by Need2Scream
Summary: The night before his execution, Starscream is allowed two visitors.
Optics like fire flickered in the semi-darkness of the cell. Not even the steady blue-white light of the laser lines could diminish the rich color. Wings the color of his optics were kept high and proud, the cell only just big enough to contain them. Prowl met Starscream's optics without flinching as he had so many times in the past.

This time Starscream did not snarl or scream. He had not spoken since Megatron's spark was extinguished and the Decepticon army disbanded. His silence was as eerily loud as his voice had once been over the sounds of battle. The silence stretched between them, the soft breeze from the environmental control trembling the ends of their feathers highlighting the stillness of their frames.

Prowl's soft voice broke the silence. "I can give you a joor." Nothing about Starscream changed, as if he hadn't heard the quiet words. Prowl didn't repeat and stepped to the side. Behind him, the reinforced door crunched open as locks disengaged. The noise scraped like knives in the silence of the room. When the door opened, Prowl stepped further into the shadows. He could not leave them alone, but he could give a semblance of privacy.

Thundercracker came in first, his broad wings taking up most of the space in the small room. Dark blue cascading to ash grey, they blended with the shadows making them seem even larger. He kept them at the same stiff attention he always had, nothing about his posture any different from how it had been on the battlefield when he had stood beside Starscream. Starscream's optics finally moved and lifted to the taller seeker's face. They flickered to ruby red before dimming again to crimson.

One of Thundercracker's wings folded back revealing the small seeker hidden in their shadow. Smaller than both Thundercracker and Starscream, Skywarp had the knife-like shape of his creator's fire red wings but the deep rich color of his sire's. A violet so deep it was almost black was interspersed with garnet red feathers that caught the light like gems.

He left the shelter of Thundercracker's wings and stood in front of the laser lines as close as he could. Starscream moved for the first time in orns. His hand lifted and he reached through the lines to stroke Skywarp's cheek. Skywarp leaned in to the touch. Reaching both hands through the laser lines he touched Starscream's shoulders as if he could hug him through the bars.

Prowl saw the ripple in the air a second too late. Skywarp flickered from one side of the laser lines to the other before he could do more than take a breath.

Skywarp pressed against his creator's frame, his sharp wings tucked back tight against his back. Starscream' wings lost their rigid pose and folded down over his shoulders to shelter his juvenile. Gathering him close, he slid to the floor with Skywarp in his lap. Skywarp burrowed as close to him as he could, his violet wings covered by fire red.

Starscream rested his head against Skywarp's, his optics dimming to such a dark red they looked lifeless black. Thundercracker left his rigid parade rest and dropped to one knee, his wings folding down with a soft susurration.

The joor came and went and Prowl rescinded any orders for the two seekers to be removed. For the first time since his imprisonment Starscream slipped into recharge, Skywarp held tight against him. Fiery wings that had for so long been a sign of coming death and pain cradled Skywarp's small frame, keeping him warm and comfortable. Thundercracker stayed kneeling watching them both as they recharged.

Prowl watched the joors of the night slide into early morning and finally forced himself to move. Thundercracker moved a second after him, his head coming around to see what Prowl wanted. Starscream's head lifted as well, his optics like dark rubies. Skywarp remained recharging in his arms. Thundercracker stood as Prowl approached. The soft hum of the laser lines disappeared when Prowl typed in his code. Starscream remained where he was but his optics didn't leave Thundercracker.

The big mech, with his dark blue wings too large to fit comfortably in the cell kneeled in front of Starscream. A gentle hand caressed the side of Starscream's face and like Skywarp, he leaned in to the touch closing his optics. Thundercracker leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and lifted Skywarp from his arms.

Starscream stayed where he was, a sheen of fluid glittered on his optics until he blinked. Skywarp didn't wake as Thundercracker stepped back out of the cell. He hesitated until the soft hum of the laser lines filled the room again. One broad wing curled around Skywarp and he turned and left. Starscream watched him go until the door closed.

Prowl waited until the two seekers had time to get past the other security checks. "Thank you," Starscream's hoarse voice was hardly louder than the laser lines. Prowl looked at the seeker in surprise, not expecting the words. Starscream stared at the wall in front of him, his wings still folded around his shoulders as if Skywarp was still in his arms. "I wasn't allowed to hold him when he was little." Silence descended again, brittle and sharp. Starscream's wings trembled. He wrapped his arms around himself and let his head fall forward.

Prowl left the room, a soft keen of pain following him out.

 **oOo**

 **A/N:** *runs and hides forever*


End file.
